PokeGiggin'
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Wear do you put your Pokemon when your pokeballs are at home? mistype intended Read and Review, real funny story.


Poke-Giggin'

Wear do you put Pokemon when you don't have any Pokeballs left? (pun intended)

Misty and Brock sipped down their soup with an air of sophistacation, the air of resting in an official campsite (truthfully, it was just the Safari Zone) having gone to their heads. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky glowing a magical azure as pillars of campfire smoke rose above the trees that framed their meager tent.

Misty twinged after a particularly spicey sip and decided to start up a conversation. "Hey, Brock, did Ash ever come back, or what?"

Brock shook his head. "Nah, he decided he was gonna go swim."

Misty jumped in surprise. "But didn't he leave his swimsuit at his house?"

&&&

Ash jumped into the mud puddle along with Totodile, nothing on him but his hat and his lucky red swim trunks. "Okay, Totodile, I'm gonna teach you the Mud-slap attack! You ready?"

"Toto dile dile totodile toto?" (Don't you need one of those TM thingies?) asked Totodile.

"That's what Professor oak says, but I'm gonna prove him wrong!" Ash grabbed a handful of mud. "Okay, what you've got to do is _this_!"

FLING! Right onto Totodile's stomach! The reptilian one laughed and lowered his flipper. "Toto _DILE_!" (You mean _this_?)

SPLAT! Ash ducked just in time for the mud ball to graze his butt, but slipped and fell facefirst into the mud.

"Alright!" Ash cooed, picking himself up. "But next time, aim for my face!"

&&&

"Me and Ash are guys," Brock explained. "We can swim without our swimsuits."

&&&

Ash popped his head out of the lake. "Pikachu, do you remember where I put my underwear!"

Pikachu emerged from the water. "_Chu_ pika pi?" (_Your_ underwear?)

&&&

"Egh, forget I asked." Misty dropped the conversation and went back to her soup.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Ash was walking home from the lake, Pikachu following close behind. Ash was shivering like a Meowth in a room full of Arcanines because of his lack of outwear; wet and decked only in his underwear and hat, it made for an odd trip home.

Rustle rustle rustle...

Ash sidestepped quickly, making Pikachu slam her head into his calf and stop. "Pikachu, I think I hear a Pokemon!"

"(gasp) Pika-pi, pika pika chu-" (Ash, we can catch-) Pikachu covered her mouth in shock. "Chu! Pikachu pika pika chu pikachu!" (Oh! You don't have your pokeballs!)

Ash smirked. "I taught Totodile how to mud-slap without a TM, I can catch a Pokemon with a pokeball."

* * *

That morning

* * *

"MISTY!" Ash jumped in front of his red-headed friend, once again wearing only his tighty-whighties and lucky hat. Misty turned bright red and nearly fell off her rock in shock, ignoring Brock's laughing in the background. "Misty, guess what me and Pikachu caught last night!"

Brock grappled Misty's shoulders, Pikachu resting on her head. "Oh, you gotta hear the story behind this, it rocks!" Brock, with an un-Brock-like enthusiasm, commanded, "Ash, tell her the story!"

"Okay, okay! Listen to this!" Ash clenched his fists and began. "Okay, okay, I was getting back from swimming, and so was Pikachu, and we were going along, and we heard something in the reeds, so we went to catch it, and it was an Oddish!"

"An Oddish?" Misty straightened up. "But, you were at the lake in your underwear!"

"I know!" Ash cried. "Listen to this, listen to this, listen, listen, okay, so, me and Pikachu, we went and fought the Oddish, but since I didn't have a pokeball, I just held it and babied it until it agreed to be my Pokemon!"

"Aw, that's sweet!" Misty admitted. Brock shook her shoulders, nearly on the edge of cracking up. "Have you put it in a pokeball yet?"

"It doesn't like pokeballs, so I've been carrying it with me!"

There was a strange silence, the only sound being Pikachu's snickering. Misty finally admitted, "Um, Ash... there's nothing in your hand..."

"I know, that's the best part, look! This is the only place I could put the Oddish!"

Ash reached behind his back. The elastic of his underpants stretched; he yanked the Oddish out from "behind" him, his underpants making a loud SNAP on his back. The Oddish shook its rumpled leaves and yawned.

Misty fell over in a dead faint.

Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Oddish all fell into uproarious laughter. Brock held up his fist, Ash knocking his knuckles against those of his male friend. "That was great!"

Ash placed the Oddish on the ground. Pikachu walked up to him and placed her paw on his shoulder. "Pika! Chu pikachu pi. Pika chu pika-pika." (Okay! You can go now. I appreciate it.)

"Oddish." (No prob.)

Ash leaned on Brock's shoulder. "Oh, man, that was cool! We need to do that more often!"

* * *

DONE! This was inspired by Pokemon: Destiny Deoxsys and America's Funniest Home Videos. A lethal combination. 


End file.
